Band of friends ou pourquoi laisser Luz et Skip soûl est une mauvaise
by DDangele
Summary: Un concours de circonstances amène Luz et Skip à se retrouver livrés à eux-mêmes dans le camp Toccoa, mais dans quels pétrins vont-ils réussir à se fourrer sans que Malarkey, Penkala et Perconte ne soient là pour les en sortir?


Titre : Band of friends ou pourquoi laisser Luz et Skip soûl est une mauvaise idée.

Sous-entendu : Nix-Winters Luz-Muck- Malarkey

Note : certaines fautes sont présentes exprès afin de donner un caractère plus réaliste aux personnages.

Note 2 : Cette histoire est basée sur l'histoire et les personnages de la série télévisée Band of Brother et non sur les vrais vétérans. À aucun moment, je ne souhaite lors manquer de respect.

Bonne lecture

Une fois n'est pas coutume, tout avait commencé avec Skip et Luz. Il faut dire que Penkala, Malarkey et Perconte n'étaient pas là pour les surveiller puisqu'ils étaient partis écouter le film projeté à la salle de loisir. Luz avait été sortie de la salle de projection par le collet par Toye et Lip qui n'appréciaient que très moyennement les commentaires et les talents de lip-sing de Luz qui connaissait déjà le film par cœur. Skips, lui, trouvait tout simplement le film merdique et était sorti. Donc nos deux héros laissés pour compte (et pratiquement seuls sur la base) avaient décidé de faire main basse sur les provisions et d'aller boire (vider) quelques verres (bouteilles) de la caserne.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisamment stimulant à leurs gouts. Luz dans un éclat de génie et un peu pompette proposa d'aller arroser leurs victuailles avec du Whisky Vat 69. Dans un élan de naïveté (ou de stupidité à vous de voir), Skip approuva. (Il faut leur pardonner, ils étaient souls. À jeun, ils auraient surement fait la même chose... mais là, ils avaient une excuse). C'est donc en chancelant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les tentes des officiers…

…

-Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi si on veut voler les bouteilles de whisky de Nixon, nous cherchons à rentrer dans la chambre de Winters? Questionna Skip la tête contre le coté du mur et la voix ralentie par l'alcool.

-Pour la demande de rançon, expliqua Luz qui s'escrimait à essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre en tirant dans le mauvais sens.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai! Se remémora Skip, donc nous rentrons dans la chambre, « lieutnisons » Winters et laissons une lettre de menace à Nix disant qu'on lui redonnera Winters en échange de ses bouteilles et pour faire dramatique et classes, on poignarde l'oreiller avec la lettre.

-Ouais, approuva Luz, tu as fini de l'écrire?

-Ouais et je l'ai même signé pour que Nix puisse nous donner l'alcool en main propre! S'enthousiasma Skip fier

Luz marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Alors ça, c'est une super idée! dit-il complètement sérieux, fait voir ce que tu as écrit.

Skip se racla la gorge avant de commencer à lire : « Tu as quelque chose que l'on veut boire et nous quelque chose que tu voudras peut être vouloir récupérer même s'il est coincé, "Quecker", sobre et qu'il ne fume pas, un type pas très palpitant en sommes. Donc si tu veux le récupérer ou pas (qu'est – ce qu'on en sait?) amène tu sais quoi en haut de la colline Curahee avec tout ton paquetage ou pas, on n'est pas comme ce trou de cul de Sobel et tu pourras récupérer tu sais quoi. On l'aura surement attaché au mat du drapeau, je suis pas encore sûr puisque pendant que j'écris la lettre, on l'a pas encore "lieutnapé". Ouais je sais, j'aurais dû écrire la lettre après qu'on l'est placé, mais pas question que je me tape Curahee pour monter le placer, Curahee pour descendre porter la lettre et encore Curahee pour monter chercher tu sais quoi. T'aura qu'à chercher un peu, de toute façon, se sera pas comme s'il sera en camouflage! À moins que l'on trouve ça drôle... Donc on t'attendra caché dans les fougères. N'essaye pas de tenter de nous identifier, nous avons pris nos précautions. Signé Luz et Skip (Skip étant mon surnom à moi Muck). »

-Wow, tu es doué pour écrire des lettres de rançon, commenta Luz impressionné

-Merci, j'ai lu beaucoup de roman noir!

-Je devrais en lire plus souvent, commenta George rêveur

-Tu lis jamais de roman? Questionna Muck en glissant la lettre dans sa poche de veste.

-Na, j'attends qu'il sorte en film, par exemple ce film de faucon... Tu sais, celui avec le gars...

-Ah oui! J'adore la scène quand le mafieux brise le faucon lanier!

-Je fais une excellente imitation de cette scène.

-Non, c'est vrai? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des imitations.

-Ouais durant mes temps perdus. Il faudra que je te montre.

-Ça va tellement surprendre Don et Penk! S'exclama Skip

-ça y est, j'ai réussis, déclara Luz en ouvrant la fenêtre (avec une chance incroyable puisqu'il forçait sur la charnière depuis le début).

Il fit mine de vouloir rentrer.

-Ho attend! l'arrêta Skip, Un type, que j'ai un peu taxé, m'a donné cette patte de lapin (lièvre). Tu devrais la toucher pour améliorer ta chance.

-Wow, elle est drôlement douce! Constata Luz

-Ouais, je sais. Je pensais m'en faire une collection. Tu imagines à quel point ce serait doux dans nos bottes? Continua Skip, Bon maintenant, nous sommes près.

Les deux garçons reprirent leurs airs professionnels, maintenant sérieux dans leur mission. Le premier obstacle à la réussite de celle-ci ne se trouvait pas très loin puisque la fenêtre était légèrement trop haute pour qu'ils arrivent à s'y glisser. Mais cela n'allait pas décourager les deux casse-cou de la Easy. Skip proposa de soulever Luz afin qu'il puisse entrer et qu'après celui-ci l'aide à son tour à grimper de l'intérieur. Un plan somme toute peu complexe et bien pensé. Bien sûr, cela aurait été plus facile s'ils avaient regardé autour d'eux, car la cabane à côté était en construction et les travailleurs avaient laissé l'échelle bien en vue. Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop demander.

Après deux ou trois essaie, Skip souleva Luz… pas vraiment en ligne droite et le genou de Luz alla produire un bang puissant contre la cabane en bois. Une chance pour eux, le propriétaire de celle-ci avait le sommeil lourd. Il faut dire que devoir diriger une bande de tel « dégénéré » était éprouvant et épuisant.

-Ok j'y suis, s'exclama Luz à voix basse, les avant-bras et le torse contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Skip l'aida à se pousser à l'intérieur ou alors lui tripota les fesses c'était un peu dur à dire. Chose certaine, c'était que cela venait d'une bonne intention.

Luz aida Skip à rentrer, sommes toute sans problème majeur et les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce presque sans faire de bruit. Trébuchant sur à peu très tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce s'est à dire les meubles, car étant officier de la Easy compagny, avoir une chambre en désordre, couterait de faire Curahee aller-retour pendant une semaine entière.

Donc après que Luz se soit pris les pieds dans son autre pied, passé à deux doigts de perdre l'équilibre et s'être rattrapé sur Muck qui lui déséquilibré se cogna le gros orteil contre le montant du lit, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur but.

Après un hochement de tête silencieux, les deux soldats se séparèrent pour encercler le lit de leur « victime » (en se tenant légèrement au montant puisque le plancher était décidément posé n'importe comment).

Leur victime dormait paisiblement en ronflant de tous ses poumons. Les garçons s'échangèrent quelques signes militaires désorganisés plus pour le style que parce qu'ils faisaient des ajustements au plan. (Enfin, croisons les doigts pour qu'ils ne lancent pas réellement des grenades dans la pièce).

Finalement Luz lança un regard interrogatif à Skip qui hocha la tête brandissant son sac de patates vide volé aussi dans la cantine. Dans un geste vif, Luz plaqua le lieutenant contre le lit. Au moment de mettre la tête du lieutenant dans le sac de patates (peut être que Skip avait un peu trop lu de roman noir), le capitaine Sobel qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut (on le comprend) balbutia quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « Quoi? Punition! Easy compagny… »

Autant dire que les garçons furent quelque peu désarçonnés par la voix de Sobel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que fou Sobel dans le lit de Winters? Cria Luz beaucoup plus fort que nécessaire puisqu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de Skip.

-C'est le Bonhomme Sept Heures! Il l'a mangé et souhaite nous manger aussi comme dans le petit chaperon rouge! Hurla aussi Skip.

Rapidement, Luz attrapa une canne de pêche au sirop qui va savoir pourquoi se trouvait sur la table de chevet et assomma d'un coup violent le pauvre Sobel qui tentait de se relever.

-Cours!

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent vers la fenêtre (en prenant la peine de tout renverser sur leurs passages).

Muck arriva à la fenêtre sautant le premier. Il tomba à genou sur la pelouse relativement sans douleur et remerciait sa patte de lapin chanceuse avant que Luz ne lui tombe quelque peu dessus. (Peut-être une vengeance pour son genou?)

Les deux soldats s'entraidèrent à se relever rapidement avant de s'enfuirent précipitamment, en zigzagant quelque peu, de la tente/cabane qui était en fait celle du capitaine Sobel.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Luz et Muck s'arrêtèrent de courir exténuer et relativement en sécurité. Ils avaient mis un bon deux kilomètres de distance entre Sobel et eux. (En fait, ils avaient couru l'équivalent du mont Curahee, mais vous savez ce que ça donne de courir en rond.)

-Nous sommes royalement dans la merde, souffla Luz après avoir bu une rasade de Rhum pour s'hydrater (il avait bien lu son manuel des soldats).

-Il faudra plus qu'une patte de lapin pour nous aider dans cette merde! Approuva Muck en prenant la flasque que Luz lui tendait.

-Peut-être qu'un bouquet de trèfles à quatre ou cinq feuilles pourrait nous aider, dit Luz en tombant à genou et en cherchant des trèfles dans la pelouse.

Skip l'imita et pendant quelques minutes les seuls sons que l'on entendit furent les exclamations déçues des deux soldats quand ils pensaient en avoir trouvé un, mais qu'il s'agissait d'un trèfle ordinaire. Puis Muck se redressa posant une main sur l'épaule de Luz et fermant sa lampe torche de l'autre main (parce que oui, il était presque onze heures du soir et que les gars parcouraient la pelouse à la lampe torse).

-Attends! Il faut réfléchir logiquement, être stratégique et censé (oui c'est le gars qui a traversé le Niagara à la nage qui a dit ça). Récapitulons, qu'est-ce que nous savons sur la situation? Si nous voulons avoir une chance de gagner, il faut être préparé. Après tout, on parle d'un monstre qui vient de manger Winters.

-Surement pour nous piquer l'alcool. Maugréa Luz

Muck approuva l'air grave

-Il faut donc un truc plus puissant encore. Une patte de lièvre est évidemment moins forte que Sobel. Il faut donc trouver un truc qui est plus puissant. Si je te dis chance Luz tu penses à quoi?

-Fer à cheval, arc-en-ciel, ce chat blanc avec sa patte dans les aires, petit farfadet en collant qui danse pour rien, trèfle à quatre feuilles, poignée de sel…

-Attend, j'ai une idée! Coupa Skip son air malicieux de retour.

…..

Perconte, Penkela et Malarkey étaient inquiets, la projection était finie depuis quelques minutes et ils n'avaient trouvé ni Muck ni Luz ce qui était en soit un très mauvais signe. Trop occupés par l'histoire ou plutôt par Marlène Dietrich, ils avaient été négligents et avaient oublié à qui ils avaient à faire. Seuls, Muck et Luz pouvaient être de vrai monstre, mais ils étaient carrément dangereux de les laisser tous les deux ensemble et sans surveillance.

Ils avisèrent Nix et Winter qui sortait de la projection.

-Lieutenant Winters, Lieutenant Nixon, vous n'auriez pas vu Luz et Muck? Demanda Perconte en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Non, pourquoi? Questionna Nix

-Je n'ai pas vu Luz depuis que Lip et Toye l'on sortit de la tente, répondis en même temps Winters

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, repris Nix en tournant la tête vers Winters, c'était une très bonne imitation d'Ingrid Bergman. Je te dis ce soldat a beaucoup de talent.

-Oui, mais ça ne ferait pas plaisir à Sobel de voir son imitation de lui.

Déçu les trois garçons s'éloignèrent tandis que Winters et Nix tournaient les talons et se dirigeaient vers leurs cabanes d'officier. En désespoir de cause, Don, Perco et Penk décidèrent alors de se séparer afin de couvrir un maximum de terrain.

…

Malarkey réprima un frisson, il cherchait Skip et Luz depuis une quinzaine de minutes déjà, mais depuis un petit bout, il avait la désagréable impression d'être épié. Soudain, il se sentit empoigné de toute part et une forte odeur d'alcool lui piqua le nez. Légèrement étourdi par ce qui arrivait, il fut précipité au sol et des mains ainsi que des corps le plaquèrent à terre.

-ha ha, on tient le lutin! S'exclama Muck visiblement fier de lui en tenant le bras de Malarkey entre ses mains et lui faisant une clé de jambe avec les siennes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..? murmura Malarkey quelque peu désarçonné.

-Maintenant que l'on t'a attrapé, tu dois exécuter nos souhaits! Beugla Luz à califourchon sur l'autre jambe et confondant légèrement les « luckycharm » et les génies.

-J'ai une idée du premier souhait que tu pourrais réaliser pour nous, susurra Skip en se penchant vers lui…

…..

Près du quartier des officiers, Penkela trouva un sac de pommes de terre vide sur le sol. Alors qu'il se penchait pour le récupérer, il remarqua une feuille blanche près de la cabane du capitaine Sobel. Il s'empara de la feuille et commença à la lire avant de héler Frank qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Les deux soldats se regardèrent les yeux ronds alors qu'ils parcouraient la lettre de rançons.


End file.
